


Save Me

by Basched



Series: Reflection [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic:  A princess full of hate needs someone to save her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song:  Save Me - Killswitch Engage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth part of drabble series which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod.
> 
> This is basically me having fun with my music, my favourite fandoms and pairings. While not all of the drabbles have the same meaning as the songs, they are inspired by them (title or the music)

The damage was done and now the whole of Ivalice was paying for it. 

There was hate inside, a heart was calloused and damaged, for all to see. 

Basch took his princess in his arms and placed a loving kiss upon her crown. 

Though there might be a chance to save it, if someone could repair and heal it? 

All she was needed was hope, in the hands of someone who would forgive and be forgiven. 

“If I fall, will you still believe in me? I’m empty except for all this anger. Will you help me?”

“Aye, Highness. I will.”


End file.
